memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek Customizable Card Game
.]] :For the Skybox customizable card game, see Star Trek: The Card Game. The Star Trek CCG is a customizable card game released by Decipher, starting in 1994. It has gone through two separate editions, completely changing the gameplay, and necessitating re-releases of many first edition cards in second edition format. The game started out as Star Trek: The Next Generation Customizable Card Game, but eventually had its name trimmed to just Star Trek Customizable Card Game. The cards, especially those representing characters and ships, are frequently a source of information not available through other canon or non-canon sources. Following Decipher's loss of their license to publish the Star Trek Customizable Card Game in 2007, the Star Trek CCG Continuing Committee, an organization of players devoted to supporting both versions of the card game with printable "vitual expansion sets", began releasing new sets of cards on the internet.www.trekcc.org As of the end of 2010, the Continuing Committee has released three sets for the First Edition of the game and eight sets for the Second Edition. Expansions Expansions are sets of cards, ranging in size from 121 to 363, which incorporated many new elements into the playing atmosphere of the game. Cards from these sets were sold in expansion packs (a fixed number from 9-18 per pack) and occassionally starter sets (sets of 60 cards, meant to be playable from the box). * First Edition ** Premiere (1994) ** Alternate Universe (1995) ** Q-Continuum (1996) ** Introductory Two-Player Game (1997) ** First Anthology (1997) ** (1997) ** The Fajo Collection (1997) ** Official Tournament Sealed Pack (1998) ** (1998) ** Starter Deck II (1998) ** Enhanced First Contact (1998) ** The Dominion (1999) ** (1999) ** (1999) ** (2000) ** Reflections (2000) ** (2000) ** (2001) ** The Borg (2001) ** (2001) ** The Motion Pictures (2002) ** Life from Lifelessness (2010) ** Straight and Steady (2010) * Second Edition ** Second Edition (2002) ** Energize (2003) ** ** ** Fractured Time ** Reflections 2.0 ** Strange New Worlds ** ** (2007) ** (2007) Promotional Products Several promotional sets were released; unlike the expansions, these cards were sold in mostly un-randomized sets. Every card released in a set such as this, starting with the 1998 release of the Away Team Pack, was marked with a special "premium" expansion icon, which took its image from the Premiere card Distortion of Space/Time Continuum. Some cards with this icon later appeared in expansions as well, as "previews" of cards to be released in a later expansion. * First Edition ** Collector's Tin (1995) ** Warp Pack (1995) ** Official Player's Guide (1995) ** Introductory Two-Player Game (1997) ** First Anthology (1997) ** The Fajo Collection (1997) ** Away Team Pack (1998) ** Official Tournament Sealed Deck (1998) ** Starter Deck II (1998) ** Enhanced First Contact (1999) ** Second Anthology (2000) ** Star Trek: Armada (2000) ** Enhanced Premiere (2000) ** All Good Things (2003) ** The Enterprise Collection (2005) ** Chain of Command (2009) * Second Edition External links * * STCCG Encyclopedia Customizable Card Game